mylittlewonderlandfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Mcdamian10/Nieproszeni goście
W Equestrii nikt oprócz Czembora, Discorda i Luny nie wiedział, że księżniczka Twilight Sparkle żyje. W czwartek Luna wyszła na balkon i przemówiła: -Obywatele Equestrii. Wiem, że przeżywacie śmierć księżniczki Twilight Sparkle. Nie smućcie się. Oto wasza ukochana księżniczka. Na balkonie ukazała się Twilight. Jej przyjaciółki zbaraniały. Nagle nad tłumem kucyków podniósł się pegaz, zaczął jednak się zmieniać i po chwili okazało się, że to była Chrysalis, która powiedziała do Twilight: - Już ja cię tak pogryzę, że cię nawet rodzona matka nie pozna! Królowa rzuciła się na Twilight, ale ona odskoczyła i Chrysalis uderzyła w pruk. - Pudło - zawołała Twilight. - Ktoś tu musi popracować nad celnością. - dodał Czembor. Luna podniosła władczynię odmieńców, wyczarowała wielki but - kopnęła i powiedziała: - Szerokiej drogi! Królowa wylądowała w jaskini odmieńców i sama do siebie mówiła: - Grrrrr, że też ta pseudoksiężniczka musiała wrócić, jak ją złapię to własnoręcznie ją zniszczę, w sumie mogę nastraszyć Lunę, że zaatakuję Canterlot jeśli mi nie wydadzą wraz z koroną tej małej klaczki. Chrysalis wzięła kartkę, atrament i zaczęła pisać: „''Droga księżniczko Luno uprzejmię Cię informuję, że księżniczka Twilight Sparkle niszczy pokój, który został zawarty po ślubie jej brata z księżniczką 'C'ad'a''''n'ce'. Nie mogąc patrzyć na krzywdy moich podwładnych stawiam żądanie wydania jej wraz z koroną.W przypadku odmowy będę zmuszona zaatakować Canterlot.'' Z poważaniem Królowa Podmieńców ''Ch'rysalis”'' Chrysalis zrolowała list i wysłała do Luny myśląc, że to ona jest teraz najważniejszą księżniczką. Spike z bulem wypluł list zaadresowany do Luny. -Twilight, ten list to chyba od samego diabła - powiedział Spike. -Ciepło, od Chrysalis - odparła Luna. -I co napisała - zapytała Twilight. -Do ciebie, a raczej o tobie, przeczytaj – odpowiedziała Luna. Twilight wzięła się za czytanie po czym powiedziała: -Chrysalis musi mnie bardzo lubić skoro chce bym się znalazła w jej kopytach. -Więc co odpisujesz? - zapytała Luna. - Właśnie to: „''Droga królowo! Wiem, że mnie lubisz, ale muszę zostać w Equestrii i nią rządzić jak kazała mi księżniczka Celestia.'' Podpisano Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle” Po otrzymaniu i przeczytaniu listu Chrysalis o mało nie pękła ze złości. -Chce wojny będzie ją miała - powiedziała. Władczyni odmieńców zwołała swoich podwładnych i przemówiła: -Drodzy odmieńcy, ruszamy z wizytą do Canterlotu, jednak tym razem chodzi nam tylko o jedną klaczkę. Potrzebuję też jej korony. Klaczką, dla której wybieramy się do Canterlotu, jest Twilight Sparkle. Musimy jednak iść teraz, gdyż Twilight wychodzi za Czembora i na weselu będzie jej brat wraz ze szwagierką. Więc chodźmy po Twilight i zniszczmy ją wraz z koroną! W canterlockim zamku trwały przygotowania do ślubu. Do sali w której była Luna, Twilight i Czembor wbiegł gwardzista i powiedział: -Księżniczko Twilight Sparkle, podmieńcy ruszyli na Canterlot! -No to pięknie, po prostu pięknie i co my teraz zrobimy - powiedziała Luna. -To proste, wezwiemy Cadance i mojego brata.Pora żeby dowiedzieli się o ślubie i o mnie. - odparła Twilight-Czembor czy jesteś w stanie stworzyć pole siłowe?-dodała. -Tak, ale nie wytrzyma dużego ataku odmieńców. - odpowiedział. -Coś wymyślimy, a teraz ty powiadom moje przyjaciółki i Discorda, ja natomiast napiszę list do mojego brata i Cadance. – odpowiedziała po czym wzięła się za pisanie listu o treści: „''Cześć brat! Chciałabym Cię zaprosić na mój ślub z Czemborem, ale Chrysalis, chce wpaść na ślub, więc proszę ratuj zanim mnie zeżre n.p.n.z.'' Twilight” Shinng Armor po otrzymaniu listu skakał jak mały źrebak i mówił: -Juhu, Twilight żyje. -Ale, nie będzie żyć jak Canterlot zdobędą podmieńcy - powiedziała Cadance. -Dobra to ruszamy razem z gwardią do Canterlotu. - odpowiedział małżonek. Tymczasem pod Canterlotem stanęłą armia podmieńców. Twilight wyjawiła swój plan obrony załodze: -Pole siłowe jest słabe więc będziemy wychodzić na przedpole, zamieniać podmieńców w kucyki i wracać do zamku, aż do przybycia Cadance i mojego brata, wtedy razem pokonamy Chrysalis. Kto jest ze mną? -My!!! - odezwało się wiele głosów. Załoga zamku liczyła 2000 kucyków, gdy podmieńców było aż, 200 000. Następnego dnia nastąpił szturm na zamek. Twilight wyprowadziła swoich przyjaciół oraz trochę straży i powiedziała: -Pamiętajcie, macie tylko ogłuszyć podmieńców, resztą się zajmę ja. Ława podmieńców rzuciła się na kucyki. Pinkie Pie wyciągnęła swoją armatę i zaczęła strzelać do nich. Po chwili wszyscy napastnicy leżeli na ziemi. -Teraz moja kolej - powiedziała lawendowa księżniczka. Twilight strzeliła z rogu do wszystkich podmieńców, zamieniając ich w kucyki, po czym powiedziała: -Na dziś wystarczy. W zamku Twilight otrzymała gratulacje od księżniczki Luny. -Brawo Twilight, uwolniłaś od bycia podmieńcami tysiąc kucyków - winszowała. Tymczasem Chrysalis wrzeszczała: -Grrraauuuu!! tysiąc podmieńców zostało odczarowanych, ale gdy zabiję Twilight, już mnie nie będzie obchodziło nic co zrobią ci klejnociarze. Odczarowane kucyki były zupełnie zdezorientowane i przestraszone. Lawendowa księżniczka wyszła na balkon i przemówiła: -Drogie kucyki, nazywam się księżniczka Twilight Sparkle, byłyście przez pewien czas podmieńcami, ale szast - prast i jesteście wolne. Teraz podmieńcy atakują Canterlot więc pokonajmy ich. -Ale, kto nas uwolnił od bycia podmieńcami- zapytała klaczka z tłumu. -Eeeee.... ja - odpowiedziała nieśmiało Twilight. Wtedy cały tłum zaczął krzyczeć: -Niech żyje księżniczka Twilight Sparkle, nasza wybawicielka!!! Następnego dnia Chrysalis powiedziała do podmieńca w zbroi: -Weź pięć tysięcy podmieńców, zaatakuj Canterlot i nie wracaj bez głowy i korony Twilight!! Podmieńcy ruszyli na przedpole zamku, gdzie nie wzruszone stały kucyki. Twilight powiedziała: - Jest nas mało, ale będzie dokładnie tak jak wczoraj i jakby co, zostawcie tego podmieńca w zbroi dla mnie. Lawendowa księżniczka rzuciła się na dowodzącego podmieńca, przyparła go do ziemi, zebrała magię w rogu na zaklęcie i uwolniła kucyka od bycia podmieńcem.Ten zapytał ją: - Kim jesteś, co się dzieje? -Jestem księżniczka Twilight Sparkle, następczyni księżniczki Celestii, a dzieje się to - odpowiedziała i wskazała na tłum walczących kucyków i podmieńców. Walka trwała nieco dłużej niż pierwsza, ale skończyła się tak samo.Wszyscy agresorzy zostali pokonani. Na sam koniec Discord zapytał Pinkie Pie: -Mogę strzelić z twojego zestawu? -Pewnie! - opowiedziała Pinkie. Dracenoquus wycelował w królową odmieńców i strzelił do niej. Chrysalis wpadła do swojego namiotu i udekorowana wyleciała z niego krzycząc: -Kto to zrobił! Przyznać się! -Ja! - odpowiedział roześmiany Discord. Wszystkie kucyki parsknęły śmiechem, ale po chwili weszły do zamku. Twilight po zamknięciu bramy weszła na mury i powiedziała: -Do jutra Chrysalis! Władczyni podmieńców mówiła znowu sama do siebie: -Tak to nigdy nie zdobędę Canterlotu. Czas na bardziej drastyczne środki, będzie trzeba ich bombardować, wtedy pole siłowe ulegnie zniszczeniu i wejdę do środka. Chrysalis przez całą noc ustawiała odmieńców do bombardowania. Wczesnym rankiem załogę zamku obudziły zaklęcia podmieńców uderzające o osłonę Czembora. -Co się dzieje - zapytała Twilight. Luna podleciała do okna i odpowiedziała: -Podmieńcy bombardują Canterlot! Po chwili załoga była na murach. -Jak tak będą bezustannie strzelać to osłona, pęknie po trzydziestu minutach - powiedział Czembor. -W takim razie będziemy musieli wybrać się do obozu podmieńców – odparła Twilight. Twilight wzięła Czembora, Discorda, swoje przyjaciółki oraz dwadzieścia gwardzistów i ruszyła do obozu podmieńców. Kucyki dały nieźle popalić podmieńcom. W tym dniu dziesięć tysięcy odmieńców znowu było kucykami. Królowa podmieńców w nocy rzuciła zaklęcie na obóz, które powodowało, że każdy, który wszedł na przedpole obozu dusił się.Następnego dnia Twilight ogłosiła: -Już nie możemy chodzić do podmieńców, ale w zamian za to będziemy strzelać do nich z murów. Strzelanie do podmieńców z rogów szło doskonale. Tymczasem Shininng Armor i Cadance byli już na granicy Kryształowego Królestwa z Equestrią, gdy nagle maszynista krzyknął -Tory się kończą! Shining Armor w ostatniej chwili teleportował wszystkich z pociągu na trawę. -Kto to zrobił - zapytała się Shining Amora,Cadance. Wtedy rozległ się śmiech Chrysalis. -Oto odpowiedź, trzeba teraz teleportować wszystkich cywilów do Kucykolandii i iść na piechotę do Canterlotu - powiedział małżonek. Po teleportacji cywilów do Kucykolandii, brat Twilight i jej szwagierka, ruszyli traktem do Canterlotu. Jednocześnie w Canterlocie coraz bardziej słabło pole siłowe Czembora. Pod wieczór Twilight zwołała naradę. -Ledwo się trzymamy, musimy wymyślić jakiś plan w wypadku zniszczenia tarczy ochronnej - powiedziała Twilight. -Trzeba ewakuować wszystkich cywili i rannych strażników - zaproponował Czembor. -Dobry pomysł - powiedziała Twilight. Przez następne trzy dni ewakuowano cywilów i rannych. Lawendowa księżniczka zapytała Spike: -Ty nie idziesz? -W życiu, zostaję przy tobie. - odpowiedział Spike. Wkrótce w Canterlocie pozostało tylko tysiąc czterysta kucyków załogi. Następnego dnia kanonada zaklęć podmieńców bardzo poważnie uszkodziła tarczę ochronną. Twilight zobaczyła przez teleskop,że Shining Armor i Cadance są już tylko kilometr od obozu podmieńców. Następnego dnia o godzinie trzynastej podmieńcy z całej siły uderzyli zaklęciem w pole siłowe. Tarcza się rozsypała. Twilight, która patrzyła przez teleskop, zleciała na dziedziniec i powiedziała: -Shining Armor i Cadance są pięćset metrów od zamku! Musimy wytrzymać! Załoga ustawiła się do bitwy z podmieńcami. Najdzielniej walczył Czembor. Pierwszy atak został odparty, ale kolejny atak dowodzony przez królową Chrysalis powalił wszystkich obrońców na ziemię (dzięki zaklęciu Czembora rzuconym na wszystkich obrońców, podmieńcy nie mogli ich gryźć), oprócz Twilight i Czembora, którzy się skryli. Lunę oraz przyjaciół Twilight (z Discordem na czele) przyniesiono do namiotu królowej podmieńców. Gdy się ocknęli zobaczyli przed sobą Chrysalis, która do nich powiedziała: -No, wreszcie się obudzili! -Co ty właściwie zamierzasz zrobić - zapytała Luna. -Chcę tylko zniszczyć Twilight wraz z koroną - odpowiedziała antagonistka. -Jesteś potworem! - krzyknęła księżniczka nocy. -Dziękuję, ale do rzeczy, moi podmieńcy ograbili cały zamek i właśnie robią tam ognisko. - odparła królowa-Wy sobie popatrzycie na palący się Canterlot, a ja pójdę załatwić pewną księżniczkę – powiedziała a potem zniknęła. Twilight i Czembor chodzili po palącym się zamku. Twilight powiedziała: -Ogień, zawalające się budynki, podmieńcy jeszcze tylko brakuje ich.... -Królowej - dopowiedziała Chrysalis stawając przed nimi. -W nogiiiii!! - wykrzyknął Czembor. Narzeczeni rzucili się do ucieczki. Tymczasem na dziedzińcu zamku stanęli Shining Armor i Cadance. -Patrz Chrysalis goni Twilight i Czembora - powiedziała Cadance. -Szybko gońmy ją - odpowiedział Shinning Armor. Twilight i Czembor wbiegli do korytarza z obrazami władców Equestrii. Czembor wziął obraz Star Willa Brodatego i rzucił pod nogi królowej. Ona się przewróciła i wrzasnęła: -Już ja wam dam! Narzeczeni wbiegli na szczyt wieży. Zaraz za nimi wbiegła Chrysalis i powiedziała: -Ha ha ha, no i kto teraz wygrał?! -Jesteś tego taka pewna – powiedziała Twilight widząca lewitujących Cadance i Shining Armora i strzelających do władczyni podmieńców. -Oczywiście - odpowiedziała. -To się odwróć - odparła lawendowa księżniczka. Chrysalis odwróciła się i wtedy magia klejnotu miłości wystrzeliła ją do obozu odmieńców. -Nieeeee – krzyknęła Chrysalis. -Dzięki, ale czy możecie ogłuszyć jakieś sto pięćdziesiąt tysięcy podmieńców - zapytała Twilight. -Pewnie - odpowiedziała Cadance. Po chwili klejnot miłości zmasakrował armię podmieńców, a Twilight zamieniła ich w kucyki. -Odwrót, odwrót - krzyczała królowa. Po dziesięciu minutach było po wszystkim. -No było ostro, ale gdzie jest Rainbow Dash - zapytała Cadance. -Poleciała na zwiady - odparła Twilight. Po chwili przyleciała Rainbow Dash. -Chrysalis niedaleko zebrała niedobitki - powiedział tęczowy pegaz. -Ile ich jest - zapytała lawendowa księżniczka. -Dziesięć tysięcy - odpowiedziała Rainbow Dash. -No to ładne mi niedobitki, no trudno wezmę ze sobą: Czembora, Discorda, moje przyjaciółki, Lunę oraz trochę strażników i ruszę do bitwy z podmieńcami - powiedziała Twilight. - A ja i Cadance - zapytał Shining Armor. -Wy zostaniecie w Canterlocie i zaopiekujecie się oraz zrobicie coś ze spalonym zamkiem - objaśnił lawendowy alikorn. Po godzinie wyruszyła ekspedycja w celu pokonania podmieńców. Twilight zaskoczyła ich na leśnej polanie. Kucyki ogłuszyły wszystkich podmieńców. Księżniczka Twilight zamieniła wszystkich podmieńców z powrotem w kucyki, po czym zwróciła się do Luny: -Teleportuj siebie i wszystkie kucyki do Canterlotu, a ja i Czembor zajmiemy się królową podmieńców. -Tak, jest - zasalutowała Luna i przeniosła wszystkich do Canterlotu. Na polanie zostali tylko: Twilight, Czembor i Chrysalis. Czembor wystrzelił królową podmieńców na przedpole Canterlotu. Tymczasem niedaleko Canterlotu pojawiła się Księżycowa Czarownica i doktor Waligaos. -Chrysalis na tronie Equestrii, po moim trupie, nawet jeśli będę musiła z nia walczyć. – powiedział czarny alicorn. Nagle ich dwójka zobaczyła Twilight i Czembora, walczących z królową podmieńców. Waligaos staną jak wryty, a Księżycowa Czarownica wrzasnęła na całe gardło: -Nieeee!!! Władczyni podmieńców podeszła do nich i powiedziała: -Spadajcie stąd! Teraz ja z nimi walczę! Waligaos przyparł ją do muru Canterlotu. Tymczasem Twilight się perfumowała, a Czembor robił notatki. W końcu Chrysalis powiedziała: -Dobra, poddaję się! -Nie, no to już jest kompromitacja – dodała Księżycowa Czarownica. Królowa teleportowała się do jaskini podmieńców. Natomiast Twilight powiedziała: -A, teraz wy! Lawendowa księżniczka wystrzeliła Waligaosa i Księżycową Czarownicę do lasu Everfree. Na miejscu czarny alicorn powiedział: -Waligaos, masz zabić Twilight Sparkle albo sprawić, aby była zła! Jednocześnie Luna zaczęła organizować ślub Twilight i Czembora. Ponieważ zamek Canterlot był zniszczony ślub miał się odbyć w Ponyville.W końcu przygotowania zostały ukończone i odbył się ślub prowadzony przez burmistrzynię Ponyville. Pani Burmistrz wygłosiła mowę: -Zebraliśmy się tu dziś żeby uczestniczyć w zaślubinach księżniczki Twilight Sparkle i Czembora. Ich miłość jest największa w Equestrii więc mogę ich ogłosić mężem i żoną. Wesele się udało lecz dzień po nim w Canterlocie był ojciec Celestii i Luny. Przez przypadek oblał się farbą i wpadł na ścianę. -To tak się wita swojego ojca – powiedział sam do siebie, po czym się teleportował do swojego domu. Po paru dniach zamek był zdatny do zamieszkania. Luna, Czembor i Twilight pożegnali się i wrócili do Canterlotu. Po powrocie Luna powiedziała: -Ciekawe czy w zamku był mój ojciec. -Był, był - odparła Twilight i wskazała na odbicie taty Luny. Na ten widok wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem. '''Koniec Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach